


Tired

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tired

She felt tired. 

Of her thoughts, of the world. Of feeling the need to hurt herself. It was just more easier to end it all. Like now. 

She stood up on the chair and slung her head into the noose. 

She knew no one would care if she was gone, she didn't bother to leave a note. 

Tired. 

Tired was the last feeling she felt. 


End file.
